


The Way It Was

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	The Way It Was

It didn't have to be this way. It should have been this way. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Anita knew it. Jean-Claude knew it. Even Richard knew it, but he wouldn't admit it because *he* was the reason it was the way it was.

Richard hated himself. He hated who, or rather what, he was. He longed for the days before he got the bad vaccine. The days when he was just a science teacher; before the pack, before Marcus and Rania, before Anita.

Anita.

He both loved and hated her. Seeing her, smelling her brought everything he'd felt for her to the surface, smacking him with memories of what had been and what couldn't be again. Her scent, however, was now intermingled with leopard and vampire. That was why he hated her.

He hated the fact she hadn't been able to love just him. He hated that she shared her body with Jean-Claude first. He hated the part of Rania and the park she possessed. He hated that she was becoming a better monster than he was and there in laid the root of what he considered all his problems. He hated the monster in him and Anita as she had become by being Jean-Claude's lover and human servant, Micah's leopard queen and the packs, bolverk.

He couldn't understand how she could become the person she had. Who she was now was so contrary to the woman he'd fallen in love with. She had embraced what he had been able to, refused to.

This wasn't the way things were supposed to have turned out. He and Anita were supposed to live happily ever after watching musicals, hiking and leading the pard into a less violent way of life with Jean-Claude way out of the picture and Micah not even on the radar.

The end


End file.
